


'Tis But A Flesh Wound

by Jojo_Ana



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, joy is an extra, slight joygi, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo_Ana/pseuds/Jojo_Ana
Summary: Wendy is a wood worker and across from her is a very pretty florist. And Wendy is a dumb clumsy gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for spending your time reading this.
> 
> (small TW: Be aware that there is an accidental cutting part.)

A soft breeze flows through the street. On a woodworking bench outside of the _Wood Work Delights_ storefront sits a girl. Adorned in simple clothing and an apron, the girl works away at her task at hand. Neck strained, looking down to make sure no nick is out of place, she hunches over the block of wood.

Chip by chip, the girl works away at the wood. Move by move, the piece of lifelessness slowly gained shape and form.

First the general shape. Then the generic features. The last part, however, is where the magic happens. Taking her time, the woodworker reaches for the smallest of her tools and ever so slowly starts to work away the superfluous bits. Scrap by scrap, details breathe life into the inanimate object. Notches are slowly carved into the wood. Pathways carved with and against the grain.

The protruding portion of the head turns into a beak. Small eyes are carved on either side giving sight to the small creature. Indentations in the wood show the soft details in the feathers.

The girl pulls away from her work, cracking her sore neck back into place. The block of wood turned into a canary. Smiling contently, the girl places the bird with the rest of the displayed work.

Wendy takes off her face mask and takes a deep breath. She leans back arms extended behind her to stretch.  Closing her eyes while letting her air out, she lets the spring energy engulf her.

On a normal day, the woodcarver would stay crammed up in the hobbit hole of a workshop. She would stay in minimal lighting minus the light from her headlamp and would occasionally forget to eat throughout the day. Basically, not healthy. (Cause screw health amiright!) ((jk don’t, please take care of yourselves))

She remembers the advice a certain tall friend gave her.

 

_“GET OUT OF YOUR FUCKING RABBIT HOLE SEUNGWAN UNNIE. BRRREEAAATTHH THE SWEEET SWEEET FUCKING POLLEN FILLED AIR!”_

 

Wendy shudders at the memory. But here she is, out in the open and actually feeling pretty good. No one has bothered her, she was able to get a few commissions done, and the weather was nice.

Wendy picks up a brush and a trash bag. The wood carvings make their way to the bag. As she does so, a voice in her head popped up.

 

_“Remember the girl across the street from you? The flower shop? Yeah, she’s totally your type and I'mma totally set you two up!"_

_“Sooyoung no!”_

 

Wendy instinctually looks at the storefront across from her. Flowers of all sorts decorate the front, matching the pastel lavender painted on the walls. Windows on either side of the glass door allows a complete visual for anyone who wishes to view inside.

Inside stands the shop owner. A raven-haired beauty who attracts more people than her flowers. Wendy has seen so many suitors go in hopes for a date and fail miserably. Some of the ones who don’t have a _single brain cell_ would even buy bouquets from other flower shops to impress her.

But despite her being across the street from her for months, Wendy never got the guts to talk to her even once. Hell, she doesn’t even know her name! _But I can if I just go over like a non-pussy_.

The carver shakes her head, trying to get rid of the influential impulse voice in her head. _Nope nope nope, not worth_ _it._

She looks up again, and to the right on the crosswalk is Mrs. Kim, the resident sweet old lady.

The way Wendy smiles at the lady brings the sun right above them to shame. She wipes her dust filled hands on her apron and stands. “Hi, Mrs. Kim! Great to see you again!”

Cane in one, the elder raises her free hand in greetings. “Ahh, Wendy sweetie how are you doing?”

Wendy removes her left glove and rubs her chin quizzingly, trying to assess everything. “Pretty good Mrs. Kim. Business is doing great, people seem to enjoy the merchandise. New things are in the making. Spring is here. Everything is pretty good.”

A soft chuckle can be heard. “All business sweetie? Nothing else. Hobbies? Classes?” A smirk on her sweet ol' wrinkly face. “A LOVE life perhaps?”

A blush spreads on the younger’s face. “Nope nope NOPE, nothing, no one in particular no.”

Knowingly the elder nods a bit before picking her walk once again. “But, you have someone in mind.” Wendy looks appalled with her mouth open. “Bu-I- I- I...wait.”

She’s a bit too late in her reaction though, because the older woman is already on her merry way, just waving without turning back around. After all, cool people don’t look at explosions. “Toodaloo~”

Mouth still open, Wendy settles back in her seat. Shaking her head to focus at her task at hand. Grabbing her tools and a fresh new block of wood, Wendy starts working away to make another masterpiece.

As she works, a bell sounds through the peaceful street.

Soft sounds flow past the ears of the now unconcentrated artist. The old lady is now across the street and is speaking to the florist. Looking in wonder, Wendy thinks to herself _When did she get there?_ Clearing her thoughts, Wendy gets back to work. But, curiosity got the best of her.

She looks up again and finds the old lady pointing in the direction of her shop. The pretty florist nods and smiles before turning to the direction of Wendy. Surprised by the sudden eye contact, fumbles with her hands, trying to look inconspicuous with her actions.

But as fate has it, those damned stomach butterflies exist. Like a fool, as she quickly drops her tool, it scrapes against her bare left hand (Cause she forgot that safety is a thing).

 _“Shit!”_ She hisses in pain.

The dumbass looks at her bleeding hand, failing to remember anything to stop said bleeding. Thankfully, as her soul dissipates from her body, another came into the rescue.

Rushing over from the flower shop across the street (first checking both sides of the street of course) is a really really pwetty girl carrying a box with a red cross.

“Oh my god, are you ok?!”

Wendy found herself unable to reply (much less breathe) as the girl grabs her hand to inspect the wound. Eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape, the artist just looks at the person in front of her. She’s fully entranced by the beauty.

“Does this hurt?” A slow nod in confirmation (but truthfully, Wendy can’t feel anything right now)

The raven-haired girl looks at the woodworker, eyes full of concern.

Semi-collecting herself, Wendy attempts to blink the clouds of attraction away.

“Uh, yeAH, of course. Accidently wounding oneself. Part of the job heheh…”

Still standing over the other, the girl furrows her eyebrows worried. She looks through the medical box. Grabbing a container of petroleum jelly and gauze, the girl slowly and carefully disinfected the wound and wrapped it.

“There, all good now.” The stranger looks up to Wendy’s eyes and realized something important.

“Omo omo, I haven’t introduced myself have I. Hello, my name is Irene, the flower shop owner from across the street.”

“Hi...My name is Wendy, nice to meet you too…”

Wendy reaches to shake the latter’s hand but fails to realize until it was too late that the other’s hands were wrapped around her left injured one. And instead of putting her hand in the cluster of hands, she left the right one floating and she awkwardly shakes the two with her left. She gives a shaky laugh in a sad attempt to brush it off

Silence blankets over them. The two just stare, the outside world just white noise to them at this point, nothing to deteriorate the focus they have on each other. Well, nothing except,

“I expect babies in a few months!!”

Both of the girls’ eyes expand in shock as they simultaneously look at the older woman walking away cackling. _That’s literally Sooyoung in 60 years_. Wendy quakes at the thought.

Remembering the situation (seemingly at the same time too) the two look at their joined hands before separating their touch. Irene tucks her hands behind her back, shoulders lifted up, unknowing of her next move. Wendy in a similar circumstance places her hands over her stomach with the injured on top.

“Um, are you ok?”

Wendy gives her best smile despite her ‘awkward with new hot people’ nature.

“Yeah yeah. ‘Tis but a flesh wound.”

Irene gives a knowing smile.

“Don’t you mean "‘tis but a scratch." ?” Genuinely, Wendy has no idea where this is from.

“Huh?”

Surprised and lowkey offended, Irene asks “Have you ever watched Monty Python and The Holy Grail?”

Trying to think back to any movies she has watched previously, Wendy concludes that she is clueless when dealing with anything pop culture related.

“Genuinely, no can’t say I have.”

With new found excitement (and a bit out of character for the girl who normally keeps her cool), Irene grabs (carefully) Wendy’s hand and suggests, “We should totally watch it together.”

The florist tucks some hair behind her ear. “And if you want, to get to know each other…”

Wendy’s surprised open mouth transformed into a smiling open mouth. "Yeah, I’m down. Totally down. Yeah.”

Irene brings the hand to her lips. “Then, it’s a date.” She kisses it softly. “Have a good day.”

She grabs the first aid kit and crosses the street. As she goes to the front of her shop, can hear a squeal of joy behind her. _She’s so cute._  Irene turns around to see Wendy raising both fists to her face and making the motion of _Yes!_

Irene goes in an closes the door to her shop and lets out a burst of air from her mouth. Leaning against the glass door, she fishes out her phone on scrolls through her contacts.

“Hey Joy, give Mrs. Kim my thanks for setting this up.”

Screaming can be heard on the phone as Irene pulls it away slightly.

  
“Yes, there _is_ a date!”


	2. Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made a sequel, but heads up it's severally unedited. I'll try to edit it soon. (Edit: Big kudos to my friend who beta-ed my inability to word good)  
> Artist rec (not pertaining to the story what so ever) DJ Okawari.

_ A few weeks after the initial meeting. The two have been inseparable. They meet before work, after work, hell even during work. It’s been all push and pull. Until... _

_ “Meet me when your shop closes, we’re going to my house to watch Monty Python.” Irene just turns on her heel as soon as she finishes, not giving Wendy the chance to intervene. The younger looks at the elder with surprise as she walks to her own respective shop. _

Wendy places her tools in their respective places. Her unfinished pieces are spread across the painted and generally fucked up bench. The ones ready for painting are separated to their own little corner. Dozens of small trinkets and sketches surround to the worker.

She looks down at the last one she made. An arm sized flower. Specifically, a single lavender floret. (Which just so happens to be the best selling flower at Irene’s shop.)

The woodworker glances at the clock on the against the wall.  _ 4:16 pm. Mmhm, I have two hours. _

Wooden flower in one hand, Wendy grabs all the supplies and paints in the other, miraculously balancing everything with ease. Settling in her seat, she places the gift on top of her painting table.

Putting on her glasses so she's not blind as fuck, Wendy paints on mixtures of purple and white on the item. The highlights are, of course, on fleek. She places it down on the desk. Pulling away, the girl inspects her flower, satisfied with her creation. She cracks her neck before standing up to find something to wrap the gift in.

Walking outside her workshop and into a storage room filled to the brim with items, she looks for any sort of wrapping paper.

_ White or blue, white or blue  _ … She glares at the sheets of paper, pouting.  _ Fuck my indecisiveness. _  Wendy grabs both of the newsprint-like materials and makes her way back into her hobbit hole.

Carefully and cleanly rolling the flower up, she puts a bow on it.

Muttering to herself, “There, all done.”

A phone rings throughout the room. Surprised, Wendy almost drops the gift like an idiot. “ _ shit  _ shit  _ shit  _ WHAT THE FUCK!”

Reaching for her phone in her back ass pocket, she finds an alarm going off with  **YO FUCJER GET RAADY FO YOR DAYTE** label attached to it. 

 

Huh. She forgot she had set an alarm 10 minutes before closing time. And that’s when she realizes,

_ Oh god, I have 10 minutes. _

After placing the gift gently in a safe area amongst her mess, she rushes to rip the apron off her and change out of her work clothes in her personal locker room. She promptly stumbles over her feet as she speed walks. Give or take, after 6 minutes of crashes, cursing, and loud noises, Wendy comes out victorious from a battle against time. Straightening her clothes once more, she grabs the object off her desk and starts to lock up the place.

She stands in front of her shop and stretches her ever so sore back.

 

“I can massage that you know.”

  
  


“AHHHH!”

Holding up the blue and white roll of paper like a bat, Wendy turns to the voice with a surprised expression.

Queue the internal fight.

_ Oh Irene, she’s looking very cute! _

_ Well duh. _

_ Shut up. _

Attempting to be casual (and failing miserably) “Hey Irene whatcha doin’? What’s hanging.”

Laughing at her awkward and cute bumbling friend, “Just waiting for you silly.” Wendy gets nose booped and proceeds to become cross-eyed by staring at the spot she got booped. Noticing the roll in her friend’s hand, Irene motions, “What’s the paper for?”

Remembering the object in her hand, Wendy raises it in front of her using her left hand. “Oh, this? Umm, right. Here. For, um, you…” Consumed by graceful(less)ness, she almost yeets the gift at the elder. Thankfully, she hands over the gift with no injury or mishap occurring (though, the hand she hands it with used to be home to an injury).

A smile spreads across Irene’s face. “For me? Thank you Wendy-ah.” If Wendy didn't feel hot before, she is certainly feeling it now. With careful ease, Irene unwraps the wooden gift. As the object comes into view, Irene gives a soft gasp at the sight. The younger holds in her breath, scared of the opinion to come.

Smiling at the object, Irene settles her sight back on the gift giver who is currently rubbing her neck awkwardly.

She takes the opportunity. Irene leans in closely, to the point that they’re face to face and can feel each other’s breaths. Their eyes flicker down to each other’s lips. When the eyes meet again, the intensity and feelings in the gazes encompass them in a spell. Leaning even closer, lips almost touching, Wendy closes her eyes. 

 

And then…

 

Irene moves past her lips and grazes a chaste kiss on the younger’s cheek. Moving closer, Irene wraps her arms around Wendy’s body, specifically her waist, effectively giving her the biggest and warmest hug despite the nonexistent height difference.

Head next to the younger's ear, “It’s late, we should get food. Shall we?”

Eyes opened, Wendy can honestly not think after what just occurred. Smiling like nothing just happened, Irene pulls away and starts to walk with an arm extended. She turns her head knowingly. Though slow and dense on most occasions, Wendy caught on quickly and reached out to entangle her hand with the elder. Hand in hand, the two make their way to the elder’s house to watch Monty Python.

 

*~*

  
  


“Welcome to my abode. Just ignore the mess, my roommate doesn’t like to clean after herself.”

Bending down to remove her shoes, Wendy looks around the house. Simple walls with a few pictures adorning the room.

Ignoring the sweatshirt 3 sizes bigger than Irene (assuming that it’s probably her roommate), Wendy notes, “No it’s not too bad. If this is messy you should see my workspace.”

A smirk, “You mean your hobbit hole.”

“Bu- I- no, wai-”

A laugh rings through the living room, “I’m just joking with you. Settle down, I’ll start the movie soon, let me prepare some snacks to eat during the movie.” Irene moves swiftly through her home, grabbing the sweatshirt before entering a door that seems to the kitchen.

Wendy grazes her hand across the top of the couch.  _ Mmm velvet…  _ She settles on the furniture, hands in her lap, unsure of what to do next.

Scanning the room, she notices a picture frame with 3 people in total. But like the fool she is, she forgot her glasses at work. She squints her eyes, trying to will perfect sight in existence. Semi-frustrated and too lazy to stand up to inspect the photo, Wendy just spends some time scrolling through her phone. Thankfully, it only took Irene a few minutes to get drinks and snacks ready for the movie.

“You seriously haven’t watched Monty Python right?”

“Yeah.”  _ It’s not like she watched the entirety of the movie like thrice after Irene first mentioned it. No, of course not!!!!!! _

Sitting down next to the younger, Irene uses the remote to navigate through Netflix and find her desired film. Once she finds Monty Python, she places the remote on the coffee table before leaning back. Into Wendy.

Immediately, Wendy stiffens, which causes Irene to snuggle close into her body. Her back hasn’t been this straight since she’s quit concert band back in high school. 

 

“Relax Wendy-ah, relax.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Wendy tries to let loose of the nerves inside of her. Slouching in her seat, she timidly removes the arm between them. With that arm, she does the yawn and lean,  and places it around the elder. Wendy swore she heard a chuckle come from the elder.

The opening music begins to play as well as the sound of fake horse clops. 

The King Arthur on the screen spoke, “Whoa there!”

Despite the jokes being said on screen, all Wendy could focus on was the fact the holy _ fuck, she’s in her crush’s house, watching a great yet shitty Netflix show. What’s next, her roommate comes in screaming.  _

She spoke too soon.

The door busts wide open, with a big  _ SLAM! _

 

**_“WHAT'S UP LOVEBIRDS, IM HOME!!!”_ **

  
  


A voice vibrates through the house causing Wendy to jump in surprise, arm immediately flying off.

Sighing at the lack of contact, Irene reaches for the remote and pauses the movie. “Welcome back Sooyoung. There’s dinner in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“I'm famished! Oh and Seulgi is with me.”

_ Wait…I know a Sooyoung…Seulgi is her girlfriend's name…that voice is familiar… _

In slow motion, Wendy turns and dumbfounded puts a finger to point at the figure entering the room. Shifting her head back and forth between the girl next to her and the tall being at the doorway.

“YOU GUYS ARE ROOMMATES?!”

Just smug as all hell, Joy just quotes a vine, “And they were roommates.”

Head in her hands, just thinking about this revelation. “Oh my god, they were roommates.”

Just laughing and patting her head as she passed, Joy walks with Seulgi to the kitchen.

Seulgi being the soft baby she is, “Hi everyone, nice to see you guys again.”

Still astounded (but not impolite) Wendy speaks, “Good to see you too.”

Joy renters the room, some snack in hand, “We’ll eat dinner later. Enjoy your movie date~”

Incapable of speech for the nth time today, Wendy just looks at the two retreating figures.

“Let’s continue the movie, Wendy-ah”

Nodding, Wendy reaches to unpause the movie before settling back into the couch with Irene.

Distracted, Wendy thinks about Sooyoung being roommates with Irene. And overthinks everything in every possible way.

_ Oh my god. She totally told Irene I liked her. Wait, I didn’t even know her name before! What if she thinks I only liked her because of her looks? Oh no. But what if she’s only doing this because of Sooyoung’s meddling and it’s just a bet? Wait, what if- _

In her peripheral, Irene just sees a Wendy run through various stages of emotion, face growing grimmer as time goes on. Internally panicking, Irene racks her brain trying to think of a solution.

A small voice similar to Sooyoung whispers an idea in her head.

Instantly, Irene climbs over Wendy’s body. Hand on her face and everything. With Irene now in her lap, all the thoughts are effectively halted and all of her attention is on the girl currently situated in her lap.

  
  


“H-hello.” 

 

_ Oh god oh god oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod pWETTY GIRL IN MY LAP???? _ Alarm bells are ringing off in the girl's head. 

 

“Hi.”

  
  


Silence.

 

Wendy's face is akin to that of a tomato at the moment. 

“I can see you overthinking things again Wan-ah.”

“I don’t- I don’t know what to think anymore.”

Tired, Wendy looks away from the florist and tries to concentrate on something else. On the tv was King Arthur fighting the Black Knight.

“Then stop thinking. And go for it.”

With confused eyes, and done with logic, Wendy sighs and thinks to herself,  _ fuck it. _

Wendy looks into the concerned eyes and leans in, giving time for Irene to move away if so desired. She didn’t.

In fact, she made the final push for their lips to meet.

Feeling her heartbeat in her ears, Wendy tunes out the rest of the world and puts all her focus on the girl ahead of her. The last she hears from the movie is, _ “The Black Knight always triumphs! Have at you! Come on, then.”  _ Her mind is blank other than the comforting scent of lavender engulfing her.

After a solid few minutes of soft kisses, they pull away from each other, foreheads touching, both affected by the lack of oxygen from their continuous kisses.

All of a sudden, Irene starts laughing. And soon Wendy joins her. Over time, the laughing ceases and comfortable silence confronts them. They just look at each other, trying to read the other’s thoughts.

 

“Hey Irene, I like you.”

 

A smile grows on the other's face. “I think I just made it obvious on how I think about you too.”

Another laugh fills the room, “You certainly did.”

“So, the push and pull is over!” Standing in the doorway is both Sooyoung and Seulgi, watching the whole thing just happen.

Irene flies off Wendy’s lap and curls up in the fetal position at the edge of the couch. Wendy just laughs it off, before pulling Irene next to her once again.

Seeing her friend ( _ LOVER?? _ ) can’t speak right now, “Yeah, I guess the push and pull is done.”

A cackle echos as Sooyoung and Seulgi walk over to sit in the loveseat.

Sooyoung quoting another movie in the Monty Python franchise, “We interrupt the program to annoy you and make things generally more irritating.”

Ignoring their mutual annoyance (of whom they love dearly), they curl up on the couch, just in their own little bubble, watching the dumb yet great movie.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact; this was inspired by me carving wood (cause procrastinating) and accidentally having the blade slip and getting a cut a part of my palm. It's all good now and is fully healed so yeah. Again, thank you for ready my mess!


End file.
